Alyth
Alyth (Gaelic: Ailt) is a village in Perth and Kinross, Scotland, situated under the Hill of Alyth five miles northeast of Blairgowrie. The village has a population of 2,301Comparative Population Profile: Alyth Locality (as of 2001). It has a primary school and did have a high school up to fourth year until 1994, when it was closed and all pupils removed to Blairgowrie for high school or Webster's High School situated in nearby Kirriemuir. Alyth is located on a burn which bears its name and owes its position to a confluence of drovers' roads used by hill farmers to bring their sheep down to market. A picturesque 17th century pack-horse bridge is among a number of stone bridgesNeil Wilson and Alan Murphy, Scotland, 2004, 444 pages ISBN 1-74104-156-2 crossing the burn in the village (see photo). The ruins of the old church, known locally as The Arches, stand in a graveyard in a prominent position at the top of the town. The current church building, completed in 1839 to the design of Edinburgh architect, Thomas Hamilton, dominates the skyline of the town. It is Gothic in style, with Romanesque influences, especially in the windows, and has an unusually high spire. Inside the church is to be found the funeral escutcheon of Sir George Ramsay, sixth baronet of Bamff, who was killed in a duel at Musselburgh, in April 1790 - one of the last duelling deaths in Scotland. In the church porch is preserved a late 7th-early 8th century Pictish cross-slab, with a decorated cross on one face and a single Pictish symbol ('double disc and Z-rod') on the other. It was discovered in Alyth in 1887 when ground was being levelled in front of the manse. History and Archaeology To the northeast of the town a hill-fort, possibly of Pictish date, stands atop Barry (or 'barrow') Hill. The remains consist of massive collapsed stone ramparts that take advantage of the topography of the Hill. Local legend connects the fort with King Arthur, and it is claimed that Guinevere, Arthur's queen, was imprisoned here for a short time. Other nearby prehistoric features include the Eassie Stone, a Pictish remain found somewhat to the east of Alyth.[http://www.megalithic.co.uk/article.php?sid=17730 C.Michael Hogan, Eassie Stone, The Megalithic Portal, ed. Andy Burnham, Oct. 7, 2007] There may have been a Christian presence in this area from early times, since the medieval parish church was dedicated to St. Moluag of Lismore (d. 592), a contemporary of St. Columba. Alyth was granted a Charter by James III in 1488, raising Alyth to the rank of Burgh of Baronywith the right to hold markets and fairs. *'Archaeological Excavation of a souterrain - Shanzie Farm' A late British Iron Age souterrain was excavated by a team of Headland ArchaeologyColeman, R and Hunter, F (2002) "The excavation of a souterrain at Shanzie Farm, Alyth, Perthshire" Tayside and Fife Archaeological Journal vol 8 (2002), 77-101. in Shanzie Farm, c 3.5. north-east of Alyth http://www.rcahms.gov.uk/pls/portal/canmore.newcandig_details_gis?inumlink=31055 . The underground structure was roughly C-shaped in plan and measured c 35 metres in length. There was a single chamber c 5m long and an entrance to the south-east. For the most part, the souterrain had been badly plough truncated and the walls survived as a single course. The northern terminal of the souterrain was better preserved, where 3-4 courses of wall survive. The chamber here narrowed and had been filled with rubble to a depth. The walls also started to corbell inwards indicating this was originally a stone-capped structure rather than timber roofed. No evidence of associated settlement or any other surface features were identified; these have undoubtedly been lost to the plough. The structure is typical of the 'southern Pictland group' Wainright, F.T. (1963) The Souterrains of Southern Pictland London. The souterrain had clearly been broken into during the Victorian period, but also, during medieval times. Finds included several types of late prehistoric pottery, a fragment of probable Roman pottery, an amber ring, a pair of tweezers, a brooch or clasp, two copper alloy rings and a fragment from a quern stone. The souterrain was partially backfilled allowing visitors to see the structure in plan. Culture A golf club was established in Alyth in 1894. The original nine hole course was designed by the Old Tom Morris of St. Andrews and was later modified and extended to 18 holes by James Braid (1934). A further two clubs have opened since then, the Strathmore Golf Centre (1986) with an 18 and a 9 hole course and the Glenisla Club (1992). The village has a small local museum, open in summer, which is run by Perth Museum. This has access to the arches, the oldest buildings in Alyth. See also *Meigle Sculptured Stone Museum References Alyth in Scotland Category:Villages in Perth and Kinross